bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oona/@comment-112.210.172.54-20120727125818
'DI AKO BADING' Characters: Ryan, Ogie, Antonio, Carlos, Some escorts and Dante Ryan: ( binuksan ang pinto ) God what's sama brad? Ogie, Carlos at Antonio: Huy! Ogie: Ryan, Antonio: Bard, bard Ogie: Kala namin di ka na darating eh Ryan: Di pare usapang lalake to mga lalake tumutupad sa usapan paghindi to sa usapan bading ka pare Antonio: ( tumatawa ) Yung lang naman pala eh, kamusta ka na ano bang mga pinagkakabalan ng rocket natin ha? Ryan: O eto palagi ako sa gym pampalaki ng katawan alam mo naman pagkatunay kang lalake pare papalaki ka ng katawan Antonio: Oo Antonio: Upo muna Ryan: O sige pare o sige wala pa si dante? Antonio, Ogie at Carlos: Wala pa yan wala pa yan Ryan: Hinantay ko nga eh ( Skip to 10 seconds ) Boy 2: Sir eto na po yung mga beers Antonio at Ogie: O yun na pala eh Ryan: Tamang-tama inuman tayo Antonio at Ogie: Oo nga eh Boy 2: Ay sir! kanino tong ladies drink? Carlos: O di akin yan ha Antonio: Wala naman wala namang nagorder yan Boy 2: Sir sayo po tong ladies drink Ogie: Eh di naman ako nagorder yan eh Ryan: Ano kamo? ladies drink? tinatanong mo kung sa akin yang ladies drink? pare ladies ( tumayo ) yan eh pambabae yan eh tingin bading ako? ha? pangbading yan eh kung lalake o ganyan bading di ako bading pare ha! ha! Carlos: Pare! pare! Ryan: Pare eto eh! sinasabi bading pare ha Antonio: Di baka nagkamali baka sa ibang ano yan sa ibang pare Ryan: Ingat ka sa pagkakamali mo ha di ako bading! Boy 2: Sori sir Ryan: Sige doon ka! maghanap ka nang bading doon! Boy 2: Sori sir Antonio: Pare! pare! ( Skip again to 5 seconds ) Ryan: Di nyo ko pinigian ha habulin kayo! Ogie: Ryan relax ka muna! teka! teka! relax! buti pa umuta muna tayo Carlos: O eto na o Antonio: Yan! Carlos: Ayan na! ayan na susunod o! Antonio: O? Ogie: O? Carlos: " I wil survive " kanino yan Antonio: Di akin yan Carlos: Kanino yan? Antonio: Eh akin yan! Ogie: Eh di akin yan pangbading yan eh! Ogie: Walang kakantahin ngayon Ryan: Bat kayo nakatingin sa akin? ha? di nyo pipiliin ko yan " I will survive "? ( tumayo uli ) pangbading yan pare pambira naman eh! anong tingin nyo bading ako?! ha?! baka guntingin ko kayo ha ha sinasabi mo bading ako? Ogie: Di Ryan: Ha?, pambira eh! Antonio: Eeeeeh wala namang nagsasabing bading ka pare at tyaka isa pa yung mga escort pare parating na eh nakakahiya naman kung nakikita nila Ogie: Oo Antonio: nag aaway-away tayo diba? Ryan: Escort? Antonio: Oo Ryan: Pagdating tayo ng mga escort? Antonio: Oo Ryan: Buti na lang sinabi nyo yan buti makipagpakalma sa akin yan kasi di ako bading Antonio: O ayan na pala eh Boy 2: Sir! sir! ready na po yung mga escort! Carlos: O sige pasukin mo na pala Antonio: ( ginugustuhan ng babae ) O eto gusto ko to! Ogie: Hoy! o! Antonio: Sexy o! dito ka! Ogie: Ang ganda pala yung mga inorder namin! escort! halika! Ryan: Tigiisa pa lang tayo noh? Babae: Hi! Ogie: Dalawa yung nirequest ko eh Ryan: Dalawa nirequest mo? kulang pa tayo ng isang escort pare! wala na ba ibang escort? Boy 2: Meron sir! sandali lang! ( binuksan ang pinto ) Ryan: Pare okey yung mga escort dito ha! ( nakita nya ang isang lalaking escort ) sino to? Boy 2: Siya po yung kapartner nyo sir eh Ryan: Paano ko magiging kapartner to lalake to eh! lalake ako eh! anong tingin mo sa akin bading?! bat ako magpapartner ng lalake ha?! paano sinisetup nyo ba ko ha? ikaw sinisetup mo ko?! ha?! eh ikaw pa nagano sa akin dito ha?! pambira kayo eh yan ang nakakainis sa inyo eh! ha! bakit iniisip nyo bading ako?! di naman ako bading ha! anong gusto nyo? ha?! anong gusto ha?! anong gusto nyo?! Dante: Ryan! anong nangyari ano ka ba? Ryan: Dante eto nakakainis eh Dante: Pare ano ka ba away lang naman pare? Ryan: Di eto kasi Dante: Ano na natin yan Ryan: Alam ko pero nakita mo yung presta sa akin! Dante: Ssssssshhhh!!!!!! ano ka ba! Ryan: Pare dante naman! Dante: Pare usapan natin wala ng away-away diba? Ryan: Alam ko Dante: Nagiging isa noon na yun wala na yun Ryan: Alam ko dante! Dante: Wala nang away! Ryan: Pinipilit ko mag bagong buhay pero tingna n mo yung ginawa sa akin Dante: Ssssssshhhhh!!!!! Ryan: Pare makinig ka! makinig ka pare! binigyan ako ng kapartner, lalake Dante: O kambal ka lang ha! Ryan: Pangbading yan eh! naintindihin mo ba?! tapos binigyan ako ng drinks pare, drinks! ladies drink! pare lady ba ko?! lalake ako pare eh! tapos yung nakakainis yung pagka ganyan yung karaoke pare, pare may lukas na kanta " I will survive " pare! nakakapikot kayo ha!'' ( nagsimula kumanta ng " I will survive ") And so your back from outer space I just dont identify what you hear until I look into your face should it change that to the flight I shouldn't made you leave the key but I've wait interested Dante: Hoy! alam mo! Ryan! Ryan:' Go now go! walk out the door just turn around now!' Dante: Pare astig yan! o! Ryan:' Cause your not welcome anymore!''' That's all im so tired of writing about this! I do this 40 minutes Ogie35